Nursing the Injured
by elsiecarson
Summary: When Mrs Hughes takes a tumble down the stairs Mr. Carson discovers her. Being overly protective he decides to tend to her himself and he doesn't want her walking for the rest of the day.
1. Can You Walk?

Charles finds Elsie sitting on the main stairs, rubbing her ankle with tears shining in her eyes. "Mrs Hughes, what on earth happened?"

"I took a tumble on the stairs and I twisted my ankle." Mrs Hughes tells Mr. Carson.

"Can you walk, Mrs Hughes?" Mr. Carson asks as he sits down next to her.

"No, or I'd have slowly made my way downstairs and bound my ankle myself." Mrs Hughes says seriously.

"Do I have permission to carry you downstairs? You can't stay here." Mr. Carson blushes as he asks his question.

"That would be very helpful. Thank you, Mr. Carson." Mrs Hughes smiles at Mr. Carson, but blushes at his boldness.

Mr. Carson stands up. "Turn sideways if you can. It will make it easier for me to lift you."

Mrs Hughes gingerly turns sideways. Her ankle is more painful than she originally thought.

Mr. Carson notices Mrs Hughes wince and he can sympathize with her. He gently lifts into her arms as if she weighs nothing. He slowly carries her downstairs to her parlour.


	2. Asking for Help

"I'll go get the first aid kit, Mrs Hughes. See if you can get your shoe off in the mean time." Mr. Carson sets Mrs Hughes down on her settee grateful to have gotten all the way downstairs without being seen. He leaves the room and is soon back with the first aid kit. While he is out of the room Mrs Hughes eases her shoe off. She winces in pain and can see a dark bruise blooming on her ankle. "Is there any way I can help you, Mrs Hughes?"

"Can you bandage my ankle, Mr. Carson? You have stronger hands than I do. You can keep the wrap tighter." Mrs Hughes pleads with Mr. Carson.

Mr. Carson gulps and blushes. "I can do that for you, Mrs Hughes." Mr. Carson sits on the end of the settee by Mrs Hughes' feet and lifts her feet into his lap. He opens the first aid kit and finds the bandage. "Tell me if you feel like it's too tight." Mr. Carson starts to wine to bandage around Mrs Hughes' ankle. "I want you to rest today. Don't put any pressure on your ankle. If you need to talk to someone just have me go and get them. No undue stress on your ankle."

"Can you get Anna to come and see me? I'll need to give some instructions. I'll put her in charge." Mrs Hughes requests of her friend.

"Of course Mrs Hughes. I'll find Anna and send her to you and I'll bring you a cup of tea. Try not to worry about anything." Mr. Carson says gently.

Mrs Hughes sighs heavily as Mr. Carson leaves the room taking the first aid kit with him. She can't believe she was so stupid as to trip on the stairs.

Mr. Carson is soon back with Mrs Hughes' tea. "Are you bruised anywhere, Mrs Hughes? I didn't even think to ask earlier."

"I don't think so Mr. Carson. I expect I'll be sore tomorrow, but I'll manage." Mrs Hughes takes her tea from Mr. Carson.


	3. What on Earth are You Doing?

"Anna said she would come and talk to you when she has a minute. She's quite busy right at the minute." Mr. Carson settles in a chair across from Mrs Hughes.

"Why are you sitting down in here? You should be working." Mrs Hughes asks curiously.

"I told Mr. Barrow I was looking after you and he was to take over for me for the day. I want to make sure you're looking after yourself." Mr. Carson says seriously.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, Mr. Carson. It's not necessary for you to hover over me." Mrs Hughes is upset that Mr. Carson feels that she can't look after herself.

"I know that, Mrs Hughes. It's as much for my own peace of mind as anything else. I worry about you just as you worry about me." Mr. Carson says seriously.

"That's very sweet of you, Mr. Carson. I appreciate your support. Thank you for carrying me down here. It was very gallant of you." Mrs Hughes says sweetly.

"I wouldn't call it gallant, Mrs Hughes. It's only what any gentleman would do. You were in distress and I offered help." Mr. Carson says nonchalantly.

Mrs Hughes blushes demurely. She doesn't like to admit it, even to herself, but Mr. Carson's arms felt so wonderful holding her and protecting her. "Thank you for the tea."

"Is it strong enough for you? I know you like your tea quite strong." Mr. Carson asks as he watches Mrs Hughes.

"It's perfect as usual, Mr. Carson. You've never made my tea wrong once." Mrs Hughes teases Mr. Carson.


	4. What Did You Do?

There's a quiet knock on the door of Mrs Hughes' parlour. "Come in." Mrs Hughes calls.

Anna enters Mrs Hughes' parlour. "Mrs Hughes, what did you do? Mr. Carson told me you twisted your ankle. I brought you some ice so the swelling will go down. What do you need me to do?"

"You need to supervise everyone, Anna. I can't walk at all, so you're in charge until I'm back on my feet." Mrs Hughes tells Anna.

"Anna, you're also taking over Mrs Hughes role at meals for today. I'm looking after Mrs Hughes for today. Mr. Barrow already knows and if anyone needs to talk to me or Mrs Hughes we'll be here." Mr. Carson says seriously.

"Of course Mr. Carson. Don't worry about a thing. Everything is well in hand. I hope that no one will have to disturb you today." Anna says sincerely. She sets the ice on Mrs Hughes' ankle and leaves the room.

"She is so sweet." Mrs Hughes says with a smile. She rearranges the ice on her ankle to get it settled.

"She adores you. If you ask me that shows good taste and good sense." Mr. Carson teases Mrs Hughes. He's dropping hints about how he feels about her.

"Mr. Carson, that is very bold of you to say! I appreciate the compliment though."


	5. I Have to Do Something

"Will you get my book for me? It's on my desk." Mrs Hughes asks Mr. Carson.

Mr. Carson stands up and finds Mrs Hughes book on her tidy desk. "Here you are, Mrs Hughes. Will you be okay here by yourself for five minutes while I go and get my book from my room?"

"Yes, I'll be fine Mr. Carson. Go get your book and stretch your legs." Mrs Hughes looks up from her book.

Mr. Carson smiles at Mrs Hughes and leaves the room. He slowly walks up the stairs to his bedroom. He finds his book and a tin of biscuits he only bought because Mrs Hughes likes them. Mrs Hughes' injury has given his the perfect excuse to spend more time with her.


	6. This Could Be a Very Long Day

Meanwhile, back in her parlour, Mrs Hughes is thinking about how long her day could be if she doesn't get Mr. Carson to talk. She also doesn't want to be calling him Mr. Carson all day. She's not even reading her book. It's sitting in her lap.

"You're daydreaming, Mrs Hughes." Mr. Carson teases when he re-enters her parlour.

"It's such a rare opportunity, Mr. Carson. I thought I'd indulge while I have the chance. Do you think we can call each other by our first names? It will be a long day otherwise." Mrs Hughes suggests.

"I think that's a practical idea. Look what I found. I forgot I had these." Mr. Carson produces the tin of biscuits: one of Mrs Hughes' favourite: custard creams.

"Charles! Custard creams! You never buy those! It's usually lemon that you get." Mrs Hughes is surprised by Mr. Carson's purchase.

"I got them for us, for the nights we have tea instead of wine or sherry. I forgot I had these for us." Mr. Carson sets the tin down and sits down across from Mrs Hughes. Mr. Carson knows custard creams are among Mrs Hughes' favourites only behind ginger snaps and shortbread.

"But custard creams aren't one of your favourites. You shouldn't get biscuits just because you know I like them." Mrs Hughes smiles at Mr. Carson. "I'm not as big a fan of sweets as you are." She picks up her book and finally begins to read.


	7. Checking on the Patient

When Mrs Hughes shifts her injured ankle all the melted ice spills out onto her stocking. She gasps loudly because the water is frigid.

Mr. Carson, of course, notices the moment. He's instantly on his feet. He finds a towel and mops up the water. "Are you all right Mrs...Elsie?" Mr. Carson asks sweetly as he sets Mrs Hughes' ankle down on the towel to absorb some on the water.

"I'm fine Mr... Charles. The water was just extremely cold." Mrs Hughes shivers to emphasize her point just at that moment.

Mr. Carson goes over to the door where Mrs Hughes' shawl is hanging. He brings her shawl and tucks it around her. "There, you get warm. You wouldn't want to catch cold after all this."

There's another knock on the door. "Come in." Mrs Hughes calls out. Mrs Patmore enters the room. "What can I do for you, Mrs Patmore?"

"Do you have the menus for tonight, Mrs Hughes? Mr. Barrow was enquiring after them and I wanted to double check the sauces we're using." Mrs Patmore asks gently. She's trying not to be as uptight as she usually is with Mrs Hughes since she's injured.

"Of course, they're on the left hand side of my desk. They should be right on the top of the stack of papers." Mrs Hughes tells Mrs Patmore.

Mrs Patmore quickly locates the menus. "Thank you, Mrs Hughes. How's your ankle?"

"It's sore, but I'm all right. If Mr. Carson wasn't so concerned about me I'd probably be up and about." Mrs Hughes says seriously.

"Mr. Carson is always concerned about you, Mrs Hughes. You're in good hands. I'll bring you lunch and dinner here. Let me know if I can get you anything else." Mrs Patmore says sweetly.

"A pot of tea would be lovely, Mrs Patmore. Mr. Carson can always let you know if we need anything else." Mrs Hughes requests.

"Of course Mrs Hughes. That's easy enough to do for you. Shall I bring you a couple of slices of apple tart, Mr. Carson?" Mrs Patmore teases the butler.

Mr. Carson's eyes twinkle as he looks up from his book. "You know me too well, Mrs Patmore. Apple tart would be lovely."

"You're so predictable, Mr. Carson. Am I bringing you a slice as well, Mrs Hughes?" Mrs Patmore teases.

"Oh, go on then. Treat me after my accident this morning. I deserve it or so Mr. Carson keeps telling me." Mrs Hughes smiles at Mrs Patmore.

"You never eat enough anyway, in my opinion. I'll be right back with tea and apple tart. Look after her, Mr. Carson." Mrs Patmore says sternly to the butler.


End file.
